The Goddess of Dimensions and Time's Resurrection
by Napalmic Blueberries
Summary: Naruto gets injured on a mission and his mask slowly slips off. He learns his heritage from the Yondaime himself. How will the World React to the "New" Naruto? Why did the Kyuubi steal my Cookies? Find out next Time on Waffles... wait what? *cough* I mean TGDTR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if i did the final boss would not be a Tree. -_- **

**Note: Credit Goes to **Maiden of the Bloody Rose **for Idea and first couple of chapters **

**On with the story ^_^**

Naruto and his team were dashing through the forests of Fire Country returning from a Successful mission, To get a scroll for the Godaime Hokage. When Suddenly A storm of kunai's and shuriken's were launched at team 7.

_"HOLY SHIT" _They all thought.

They took out two kunai's and tried to deflect them. Keyword: TRIED. Kakashi wasn't in the worst condition; there were only tears of his clothing and just some cuts on his body. Sakura's hair was messed up and her clothing was ripped on the bottom and there were cuts on her arms and legs. Sasuke just had a cut on his left cheek and his right arm. Naruto was in the worst conditions. He had cuts on his face, his body, and his arm was broken from the force of one of the kunai and blood was getting into his eye's from the huge gash on his forehead.

Sakura healed herself and went to heal Kakashi and Sasuke. She only healed Naruto's gash on his forehead.

Naruto was angry that she just healed Sasuke and Kakashi's injuries more than him. He just shrugged it off and healed some of his cuts with a simple medical jutsu. He would have to ask Baa-chan to fix his arm later.

"We need to get out of here," Kakashi said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah no shit ," He muttered.

Then two ninjas jumped out of the bushes. One was a female and the male other looked like her twin.

The female had long black hair in a ponytail and purple eyes. She had the Oto headband around her neck and a katana strapped on her back. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt with a dark purple bow on the back, a black skirt with purple leggings, black sandals and was about 5'4 feet tall. Her features were deadly and gave off a deadly aura.

The male had messy black hair and much more darker eyes than his sister. He had the Oto headband on his forehead and a katana strapped on his back like his sister. He wore a short-sleeved purple shirt with a white sash from his shoulder to the left side of his waist, black baggy pants, black sandals and was the same height as his sister. His features were the same like his sister but gave a more calming aura for some strange reason.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked calmly.

The twins looked at him and then looked at Sasuke.

"Orochimaru-sama has ordered us to bring the Uchiha back to Otogakure," The girl said with no emotion in her voice.

Kakashi went into a stance with a kunai in his hand.

"Sorry. Not gonna happen," He said. He was about to charge when Naruto pulled him back.

"Not now Naruto," Kakashi growled.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't go against them. The girl over there is Kimiko Sanashi and that is her twin brother, Kim. You can't go against them alone. You need someone that knows kenjutsu since they are mostly kenjutsu and taijutsu users. Kimiko uses her katana called the Black Rose. The Black Rose is a very deadly weapon and is known for their elegance and silent killing, but it's more deadly with the Black Sun, which Kim has over there."

Everyone was shocked at the information he brought up.

"How did you know?" Kim asked.

Naruto turned to him and replied, "My secret."

Kimiko took out her katana, which the team, except Naruto, looked at in awe.

The katana had a black handle with the kanji 'Black Rose' engraved in white and a long black blade that was about 5 inches. It had a small silver rose on the bottom that shined with a mysterious aura.

Naruto was worried.

'_Should I?_' He thought.

"**You should, kit**," Kyuubi said in his mind.

Naruto decided to slip his mask a little bit so he can beat the twins.

Naruto took out a scroll from his pocket and unraveled it. He did some hand seals and slammed his palm on the scroll. White feathers swirled around from the scroll and revealed a more deadly and elegant katana.

The katana was about 6 inches and had a white handle. The blade was pure white with a small little dove on the bottom. The handle had the kanji 'Heaven's Dove'.

Kakashi widened his eyes. "Where did you get that Naruto?"

Naruto just picked it up and tested it.

"I will tell you when we get back to Konoha," He replied.

Kimiko and Kim widened their eyes.

Kim quickly unsheathed his katana that looked similar to Kimiko's but had the kanji for 'Black Sun' and had a black sun on the bottom.

Kimiko and Kim took a stance with their backs against each other and had their swords risen above their heads pointing straight.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto's katana.

"Sensei, what is that?" Sakura asked curiously.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and Sasuke.

"The blade is called 'Heaven's Dove'. But don't let the name fool you. It is the most deadly weapon among the Seven Blades of Heaven. I don't know how Naruto got it but people say that you have to pass a certain test or you either have to have a Summoning Contract for Heaven's Dove is known for their elegance in battle and their silent killing. The wielder can force there chakra into it, so they can become even faster and can even give more power to other blades."

Sakura was fascinated by the information and waited to see it at work. Sasuke was jealous.

'_How can the dobe have all that power? I should deserve it,_' He thought with pure jealousy and anger.

Naruto chuckled. "Kakashi-sensei? I also have the other swords as well and I also have all of the Seven Blades of Hell. Those swords came with a summoning contract and I used them."

Kakashi looked like he was ready to faint.

"Sensei? What are the other swords and the summoning for it?" Sakura asked with eagerness in her voice.

Naruto took a stance and the twins charged.

Kakashi started to talk to Sakura about the swords and the summoning.

"Okay. The Seven Blades of Heaven are some of the most deadly swords in the whole shinobi nation. The first one is called 'Heaven's Phoenix' and comes with the Phoenix contract. It is very sharp and the wielder needs to use it properly or they will burn into ashes because of the Phoenix's control over fire. The second one was called 'Angel's Wings' and comes with the Leopard contract. It is soft and good to use against taijutsu and ninjutsu users since it can disrupt the chakra flow like the Hyuuga's signature move, Jyuuken (Gentle Fist). The third one was called 'Dragon's Dance' and comes with the Dragon contract. It is known for its great power and it can never be dented or scratched at all. The fourth one was called 'White Rose' and it's the opposite of the Black Rose. It comes with the Butterfly contract and is know for its sharp and quick attacks. The fifth one is called 'Angel's Touch' and comes with the Wolf contract. It can paralyze or poison, the opponent to its master's commands just by a touch. The sixth one is called 'Pure Sympathy' and comes with the Lion contract. It can give the wielder the power to analyze the opponent's movements and their next attack. It's also more advanced than the Sharingan. The last one is what Naruto has. 'Heaven's Dove' is good for kenjutsu and taijutsu users because it can never miss an attack and it always needs the right time to attack the opponent."

Sakura widened at the information and looked kind of surprised. Sasuke was burning with jealousy that was totally off the charts.

(Naruto's Battle)

The twins raised their swords and attacked at Naruto who was waiting for the right moment to attack. When Kimiko slashed at Naruto, Naruto swiftly blocked the attack and kicked her back. Kim charged towards him from the back and stabbed. Naruto quickly turned around and quickly blocked it. He put more chakra into the katana, pushed Kim's katana off of him, and slashed at Kim's side.

Kim stumbled a bit and blood slowly poured out of the wound.

Kimiko ran quickly towards Naruto and slashed him in the side. Naruto stumbled and regained his balance.

"You're good but not good enough," Kimiko shouted throwing a kunai at his chest.

Kakashi was about to interfere, but Naruto told him to not to and deflected the kunai with the sword.

"Himiko is going to kill me if she sees that the sword is scratched," Naruto mumbled.

Kim quickly attacked from behind and successfully slashed Naruto in his back.

Naruto fell to his knees.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't let your guard down."

POOF!

"A clone!?" Kim shouted.

The real Naruto jumped from the tree with two swords in his hands Heaven's Dove and Pure Sympathy and slashed at both of the twins from behind in there backs. At the last second both Leaned away, barely dodging a lethal blow each, Kimiko getting a deep cut in her shoulder. But Kim wasn't so lucky and lost his left arm.

They fell on their knees and dropped their swords.

Naruto kicked their swords out of the way and pointed his two swords at their necks.

"Yield," He said.

Kimiko and Kim glared at him.

"We'll be back you bastard and get our revenge," they both said at the same time.

They disappeared with their swords gone with them.

Naruto smiled and sealed the sword back into the scroll.

"Give me a sword, dobe," Sasuke demanded.

Naruto looked at him and shook his head.

"You can't have one. Only the one who has two-kekkai genkai's can seek it out. Besides, you're too late. I have all of them. You can't steal it or take it away from me because all of my summons respect me and they'll kill you with no hesitation."

Sasuke glared at him and punched him in the gut.

Naruto coughed out blood and fell on his knees clutching his stomach. It was bleeding from Kimiko's sword.

Sakura gasped and ran to help him but Sasuke stopped her.

"Let him die," He growled. "If he can't give me a sword, then he doesn't deserve to live."

Kakashi looked at Sakura's hopeless expression and glared silently at Sasuke. He walked towards Naruto and picked him up.

"Let's go back to Konoha," He said dashing away.

Sasuke and Sakura followed behind. Sakura couldn't believe what Sasuke just did.

'_I'm going to get a sword and kill my brother_,' Sasuke thought angrily.

(Konoha)

Kakashi and his team arrived at the gates to Konoha with Naruto unconscious in Kakashi's arms.

"Halt! State your name and purpose here," the guard shouted.

"Kakashi Hatake and team7 here to return the scroll back to the Hokage with his team," Kakashi stated.

The guard nodded and let them through.

(Hokage's Tower)

Kakashi and Sakura busted through the door and was surprised that Jiraiya was here. Sasuke just walked calmly behind them.

Tsunade looked up with a small smile but widened her eyes in horror at Naruto's state. Jiraiya rushed towards Naruto and widened his eyes.

"He finally let his mask slip," Jiraiya whispered.

Tsunade grabbed Naruto and ran towards the hospital. The team and Jiraiya followed behind.

(Hospital)

"Get him to the ER! He's losing to much blood!" Tsunade shouted rushing Naruto to the ER with several other nurses and doctors beside them.

Those doctors and nurses were worried about Naruto since they grew attached to the boy when he was young and realized that he was just a sad and lonely kid.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade roared. In a second her assistant appeared and gasped at the sight.

Laying on the table was Naruto, covered in blood, cuts and bruises, a bone jutting out of his arm, and he was pale, Deathly pale.

"Get me more blood! Type B!" Tsunade commanded.

Shizune nodded and immediately ran off to find the blood.

Tsunade and the other doctors ran into the ER and started to use the mystic palm to try and restart his heart.

"Stay with me Naruto!" Tsunade shouted. She jolted more Chakra into his heart, but he stayed motionless.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto looked around and looked confused. He appeared in front of the cage of his prisoner, the Kyuubi.

"Why did you summon me you damn furball!" He shouted.

Red slitted eyes appeared from behind the cage and looked at Naruto.

"**I summoned you because someone wants to meet you,**"Kyuubi growled.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

**"Beats me. Anyw-**"

There was a huge bright light and a man appeared. Naruto gasped. It was the Yondaime.

Kyuubi growled and narrowed his eyes. His eyes snapped opened and he started cursing.

"**YOU! SO WE MEET AGAIN, HUH, BASTARD! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SEAL ME INTO A FUCKING LITTLE KID? HUH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SEALED ME INTO THIS…THIS…WEAKLING! THERE BETTER BE A FUCKING EXPLANATION FOR THIS OR I'LL RIP YOU INTO LITTLE FUCKING PIECES AND I'LL MAKE YOU BURN IN HELL! OR I CAN JUST KICK YOUR ASS AND BEAT YOU UP INTO A BLOODY SHIT! FUCK I'M GOING TO DO BOTH GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE.**"

The Yondaime covered his ears and cracked one eye open.

"You done?" He asked.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M FUCKING DONE? I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING LITTLE ASS AND RIP YOU INTO SHIT! THEN I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY LITTLE FUCKING ASS INTO HELL AND BACK! I'LL ENJOY EVERY FUCKING MINUTE AND EVERY FUCKING SECOND OF IT!... HOLY SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SUFFERING FOR ALL FUCKING ETERNITY IN SHINIGAMI'S FUCKING STOMACH! DID YOU ESCAPE OR SOMETHING? THE SHINGAMI IS GONNA BE PISSED.**"

Naruto and the Yondaime sweat dropped at his cursing speech.

"Actually I'm here becau-"

Kyuubi interrupted him again.

"**HURRY UP AND TELL ME EVERY LITTLE SHITTY DETAIL AS TO WHY THAT YOU'RE IN MY FUCKING DOMAIN!**"

Naruto glared at him. "Show him some respect will ya? Kyuubi was furious. **RESPECT!? RESPECT! ME, THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, KING OF HELL AND ALL OF THE BIJUU RESPECT A FUCKING PATHETIC SHITTY LITTLE FUCKING HUMAN?! NOOOO! I DON'T THINK SO! THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE RESPECTED IS MEEEE, SHOULD BE THE WHOLE WORLD! BUT NOOOOO THE FUCKING YONDAIME OVER THERE HAS TO SEAL ME IN A FUCKING HUMAN BABY! AND THAT FUCKIONG LITTLE SHITTY BABY HAS TO BE YOU!**" (A/N hehehe it is fun)

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!?" The Yondaime and Naruto shouted at the same time.

"**Hmph. Fine. I'll listen to your fucking shitty little story,**" Kyuubi Yondaime and Naruto face faulted.

17 minutes later: (The Real world):

Tsunade was crying so hard.

"DON'T DIE ON ME NARUTO! YOU HAVE TO BECOME THE HOKAGE! DID YOU FORGET! YOU SAID YOU WON'T DIE UNTIL YOUR HOKAGE DUTIES WERE OVER! DON'T DIE!" She screamed. She jolted one last time in Naruto's heart and prayed to Kami.

Then a miracle happened. Beep…beep…beep…beep. Tsunade grinned with tears coming down her eyes. The doctors and the nurses sighed in relief and thanked Kami. Tsunade walked out of the room and saw that team 7 and Jiraiya were waiting for the news.

"How is he?" Jiraiya immediately asked with worry all over his face.

"It was…a success, Tsunade said grinning.

**I didn't do much for this chapter. But review anyways xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hai Back with the second chapter Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Go to chapter 1**

_(Recap)_

_"It was... a success," Tsunade said grinning._

Jiraiya sighed in relief. Tsunade smiled and looked at Team 7.

"Tell me what happened," She said turning serious.

Kakashi explained EVERYTHING. Tsunade glared at Sasuke.

"You don't understand anything," She growled. Sasuke just stared at her.

"Hn," He walked away. Sakura smiled and followed him asking for dates and all that shit. Tsunade sighed.

"I think you shouldn't have accepted her as an apprentice," Jiraiya finally said. Tsunade nodded her head in agreement and thought about Naruto's request.

_(Flashback)_

_Tsunade was drinking sake and finally finished her worst enemy. Paperwork. The door opened and Naruto walked in._

_"Nani?" Tsunade asked. Naruto sat down on a chair and sighed._

_Baa-chan?" He asked. _

_Nani?" Tsunade said._

_"Can I be your apprentice?" Naruto asked nervously. Tsunade looked shocked. "But I thought Jiraiya was going to make you his apprentice," Tsunade said. Naruto looked up and scratched the back of his head when he was nervous. "Yeah, I know. But since he isn't around town so much, I thought that maybe you can help me with some stuff," He said. Tsunade was sad._

_"I'm sorry Naruto, but I took in Sakura as my new apprentice and I'll be teaching her in a week," She replied in a sad tone. Naruto looked angry a bit but regained his composure._

_"It's okay. I u-understand," Naruto said quietly walking to the door. Tsunade heard him say, "It's not fair. Ero-sennin is always out of town and I don't have anyone else to train with. The bastard and the bitch get to train with Kakashi and he always cast me aside."_

_Tsunade was shocked and was about to stop him but he was already out the door._

_(End Flashback)_

Tsunade started to cry and fell on her knees. Kakashi and Jiraiya looked surprised.

"Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya asked kneeling next to her. "What's wrong?" Tsunade looked up into her former teammate's eyes. She started to explain everything.

(Back in Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto looked confused. "Okay let me get this straight. You sealed the Kyuubi in me, sacrificed your soul to Shinigami, you were stuck in his stomach for 12 years, then you struck a deal with him to train me for some stupid prophecy, and then you tell me that you're my father?"

Minato nodded. Naruto looked dumbstruck.

"So this is all true?" He asked. Minato nodded again.

Naruto just stood there and stared at him. Minato chuckled nervously.

"Is there anything on my face?" He asked nervously trying to make a joke. (Horrible joke, Minato)

Naruto did the most shocking thing ever imagined. He punched Minato in the guts. and then spartan kicked him in the face.

"Yes there is, my Feelngs." Naruto said.

Kyuubi bursted out laughing. "**You just got beat up by a kid! BWHAHAHAHAHAH! You know you could've just dodged the fucking punch?**"

Minato looked at Naruto and was shocked to see him crying."Naruto?" He said. Naruto started to cry. '_No! I refuse to cry! But what is this feeling? Sadness, anger, happiness, hatred?_' He thought. Unfortunately, Kyuubi heard his thoughts and stopped laughing. He felt sorry for the kid.

"**Kit, it's called love**," He said softly. Naruto looked up into his slitted eyes.

"What is love? All I know is hatred, pain, sorrow, and loneliness. I can't take them anymore. I want to have the happiness and the love family gives to their children. I don't want to be lonely anymore and I don't want to be hated for what I have sealed inside of me," He cried.

Minato looked heartbroken and confused. "But didn't the village respect you?"

Kyuubi glared at him. "A**ctually, your so called fucking little shitty village, except for a very few amount of people, hated Naruto. Despised him and made him be tangled in their hatred and anger. That is how the so-called Hidden in the Leaves village respected him.**"

Minato looked shocked and angry. Then Kyuubi had a dreamy look on his face.

"**If only the kit released me, I can laugh at the villagers screams, while I step on their fucking little pathetic bodies and see their blood pooling out of their shitty wounds I gave them. That would be the life. For me anyways.**"

Minato sweat dropped and walked towards Naruto. "Please Naruto. Believe me. I'll help you and give you the love you wanted from a father."

Naruto ran to the Yondaime and hugged him. "I don't know whether to be happy or angry."

Minato patted his back and whispered, "Don't worry, my son. Don't worry. Now wake up."

Naruto faded back to the real world leaving his father and the Kyuubi behind.

"**So I'm stuck with you?**" Kyuubi asked hoping he wasn't. Minato laughed. "Yep."

"**I HATE YOU SHINIGAMI! I'LL RIP YOU INTO PIECES WHEN I GET BACK TO HELL! Oh wait. What was the prophecy?**" Kyuubi said.

Minato sweatdropped and replied, "We have a lot to talk about."

(Real World: Night time: 10:35)

Naruto gasped slightly and saw an oxygen mask on his mouth. His visions were blurry and his ears heard no sound. Just the constant beeping from the heart monitor was all he heard. He looked around and gained his visions. He groaned. The hospital was the worst place he has ever been to from the constant beatings from the fucking villagers.

Naruto heard loud footsteps out the door and saw it slam open. The Godaime smiled at Naruto. He also saw Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Jiraiya.

"Do you need this?" Tsunade said pointing at the mask. Naruto shook his head. Tsunade pulled it gently off and placed it on the desk. "Tell me Naruto, where did you get the swords?"

Naruto went into a sitting position and started to explain.

"When me and Ero-sennin-" "OI! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jiraiya shouted.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya to shut him up. "When me and Ero-sennin went on a training trip last year we settled in the Lake of Purity. That's what happened. When we were done training me to fully power my Rasengan I heard someone calling me. 'Come, child. Come to me.'" Naruto's voice became soft and ancient that scared the shit out of the people in the room except Jiraiya. Kakashi asked a question.

"How did you know about the twins in the forest?" Naruto smiled.

"I have a kekkai genkai- two to be exact. The one I used was the Analyst back at the forest. It allows me to know my opponent's likes, dislikes, height, weight, specialties, etc. It is useful in battle and it makes me always win in battle. My second kekkai genkai is the Imitator allowing me to copy someone's voice, attitude, personality, strength, jutsu's etc. It is useful for me to go into enemy's territory without anyone suspecting me. Of course I have to transform in to that person. It also allows me to have their jutsus, even when I transform back to myself."

Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sasuke were shocked. Actually, Sasuke was jealous and angry. "Prove it dobe."

Naruto smiled and started to say in Sakura's voice, "Sasuke-kun! Can you come on a date with me? Move it Ino-pig! Sasuke is MINE!" Sakura was shocked.

"H-how?" She stuttered. Naruto smiled at her.

"Sakura Haruno. Likes are Sasuke and studying medical jutsus. Although, she doesn't really focus on her medical research, she's to occupied with Sasuke. Her dislikes are Ino Yamanaka, heir to the Yamanaka clan and me. Her dream is to be with Sasuke and have his children. (Sasuke choked) She does not want to be a kunoichi because she fears that she will die and never reach her dream. The only reason was that so she can impress Sasuke. Her birthday is on March 28th and her blood type is O."

Naruto took a deep breath. Everyone was shocked, except for Jiraiya. "Okay, like I was saying I heard a voice. I followed it and found myself in a cave filled with crystals and gems. Then I saw a white scroll on a huge rock with light shining down on it. I didn't trust it at first but I walked slowly to it. Then I quickly grabbed it and ran out of the cave. I told Ero-sennin and showed him the scroll. He quickly explained it to me. Believe me. I was shocked. So that's how I found all of the swords with the help of Himiko."

"Who's Himiko?" Tsunade asked. "She's the Head summon of the Doves," Naruto replied. Tsunade nodded.

"Did you wear a mask?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. "Why?"

"I didn't want the villagers be fear me because they will try to hurt me more. So I came up with the idea to be a stupid, cheerful, and clumsy idiot. That way people will just ignore me and be happy I'm like that."

"Who else knew?" Kakashi asked.

"Jiraiya-sensei, the Sandaime, Iruka-sensei, and Shikamaru," Naruto replied. "How did Shikamaru know?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged. "He's a genius so he just guessed."

"Oh I have a question," Naruto said looking at the two Sannins. "Nani?" they said at the same time.

"I want to know if the Yondaime is really my father," Naruto said. They looked shocked. "W-who told you?" Tsunade said.

Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 looked flabbergasted. "So it's true," Naruto muttered. "Who told you?" Jiraiya demanded.

Naruto explained everything. From the Kyuubi's cursing speech, the Yondaime arriving, and punching him in the stomach. To the feelings he only knew and such.

He widened his eyes and cursed. "Shit! I forgot that Kimi is going to come today."

"Who's Kimi?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto had a sheepish grin on his face.

"She's my messenger for...

**Well I got this one out fast because im nice and such so yep.**

**Plz review and such. xD ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**On with the story xD ^_^**

_Recap_

_""Who's Kimi?" Tsunade asked._

_Naruto had a sheepish grin on his face._

_"She's my messenger for the…"_

"She's my messenger for the Fox contract. It came with one of the Seven Blades of Hell. Hell Kitsune," Naruto said. Jiraiya shuddered. Tsunade noticed and gave him a questioning look. Jiraiya sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell you about the Seven Blades of Hell and their contracts." Tsunade looked satisfied. "As you heard, the Hell Kitsune comes with the Fox contract. Their summoning is good for sending messages and stealing scrolls since they are very clever and sneaky. (Yeah no shit, Sherlock) They can also manipulate fire. Anyways, Hell Kitsune is good for paralyzing opponents because of the dark aura it release."

Tsunade looked at Naruto. "Can we see it?" Naruto shrugged and a red scroll appeared in his hand. He opened it and flames erupted. Everyone, except Jiraiya and Naruto, gasped.

It was the most deadly looking blade they have ever seen. The blade was 7 inches long and was pure black. The handle was covered with red flames and a bloody red fox with 9 tails was on it. It looked like it was moving and breathing the flames. There was the kanji that said 'Hell Kitsune' in a bloody red color. To make it short, it gave off a deadly and powerful aura.

'_This power. I need it, but how?_' Sasuke thought approaching the sword slowly and cautiously. Naruto saw the power hungry look in his eyes and sealed it back in these scroll. "If anyone else, besides the wielder, touches it they will be sent to Hell and suffer for eternity," He warned. Tsunade, Sakura, and Kakashi nodded their heads.

"Please continue," Naruto said politely to Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded and continued. "Hell Kitsune is the strongest out of the Seven Blades of Hell. The second one is called 'The Dark Blade of the Underworld' which comes with the Hell hound contract." Tsunade looked shocked.

"But wasn't that supposed to be a myth?" She said. Jiraiya shook his head. "No it's not a myth. People just made it up to entertain people. Hell hounds are very elusive and protective of their masters. They don't come to the world a lot since they live in Hell." Tsunade nodded her head.

"As you can see, Hell hounds are very useful too. They can hide in the shadows making their enemies impossible for them to be found and they can travel through shadows to where they want to go. Hell hounds mostly rely on shadows and can control them like the Nara clan. Legends said that Hell hounds taught the Nara clan to control shadow like them." Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade were fascinated by the information.

Jiraiya continued. "The third one is called 'Underworld Ice' and it comes with the Arctic Fox contract. The sword 'Underworld Ice' is a sword that can freeze the opponent by a mere touch of the blade if the wielder wishes it to. The Arctic Fox is the same as a fox in personality but can manipulate ice instead of fire and can blend well in their surroundings. They are loyal and friendly but if you hurt anyone that they are close to then they'll freeze you to death."

Sakura looked confused. "But why is it part of the Seven Blades of Hell? It sounds like it should belong with the Seven Blades of Heaven."

Naruto answered, "Because the Seven Blades of Hell needs certain types of elements. They have fire, ice, earth, wind, and lava. The Seven Blades of Heaven has crystal, water, lightning, storm, and wood." Sakura was shocked.

"I thought you were the dead last?" She said. Naruto stared at her. "Not anymore," He finally said.

Jiraiya tried to calm down the tension in the air and continued. "The fourth one is called 'Raging Lava' and comes with the Bear contract. They specialize in making lava and can make a volcano explode just by one slam of their paw. They are powerful and have a lot of speed. They can hunt for you and can help you hunt down enemies. The fifth one is 'Raging Storm of Hell' and comes with the Hawk contract. They can create any kind of storms like tsunami's, earthquakes, etc. But stay out of their tornadoes and hurricanes. One flap of their wings and you'll be flying around the world. They attack viciously and are very stubborn. Hawks are good for sending messages and have really keen eyesight. They can dodge mostly anything because of their inhuman speed. The sixth one is called 'Hell's Earth-shaker' and comes with the Boar contract."

Everyone, except Naruto, stifled a laugh. Jiraiya and Naruto glared. "I'm sorry, but a boar? Seriously?" Sakura laughed.

"A boar is a very loyal and strong summon. They can transport you to Hell like the Fox summon but in a more painful and deadly way," Naruto explained with a hint of anger in his voice. Everyone shut up. "How?" Kakashi asked.

"They ram you in the ass or they can just stomp on you and make you sink under the ground to Hell. Believe me, you don't want to meet Shinigami. He's like the next Orochimaru and Tsunade combined. He can outsmart you to burn yourself in Hell and punch you with so much strength like Tsunade that you would just beg him to burn you," Naruto said shuddering.

Everyone looked confused, except Jiraiya (Again). "You met Shinigami?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded.

"He's really nice if you get to know him. He just wants some company that can entertain him while he does his job. Believe me, his job is worse than a stupid bunch of paperwork. He has to organize like a billion spirits or more to their rightful punishment in there. Either burn them, let them suffer their worst fears for eternity, or just make them go insane and make them suicidal. If he's in a good mood then you're safe. If he's in a bad mood…believe me, you don't want to know." Everyone shuddered.

"Okay back to topic. The 'Hell's Earth-shaker' can make a sever earthquake if you slam it to the ground. You can have earth ability and can command Boars to do what you want. They are good for punishing people like ramming them in the asses and sending them to Hell if they piss off their master. Very useful. The seventh one is called 'The Underworld's Raging Wind' and comes with the Cheetah contract. Cheetah's can summon wind by roaring and swishing their tails. They also have wings to help them fly and attack. They are useful for air battles and sending messages quicker then anything else. They can also blow you to the depths of Hell. I think that's it."

Naruto shook his head. "I lied. There's more that I didn't tell you, Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya straightened up and knew that if Naruto says that, then that means it's serious.

"I also have the Blades of the Tailed Beasts." Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi looked like they were going to faint.

"W-what is that?" Sakura asked confused. Tsunade was the first to come out of her shock.

"The Blades of the Tailed Beasts were the strongest blades in the world. They surpass the Blades of Hell and Heaven because they contain the powers of the Tailed-beasts." Sakura and Sasuke were shocked, yet again.

"Let me explain," Naruto sighed. "You better," Jiraiya said sternly.

"Let me tell you about them. It's like the Tailed-beasts. The first one is called 'Sand Destruction' and is like Ichibi no Shukaku, the One-Tailed Raccoon Dog demon. I can manipulate sand with it and can possess the personality like the demon if I want. The second one is called 'Fireballs of Mass Destruction' and is like the Nibi no Bakeneko, the Two-Tailed Cat demon. I can breathe fireballs and have the same personality if I want. The third one is called 'Misty Water' and is like Sanbi no Kyodaigame, the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle. I can manipulate water and mist with it. The fourth one is called 'Blazing Lava' and it's like the Yonbi no Saru, the Four-Tailed Monkey. I can manipulate earth, fire, and lava with it. The fifth one is called (Sorry! I don't know anything about the five-tailed dolphin horse that much so I'll make up the affinity.) 'Icy Mane' and it's like the Gobi no Irukauma, the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse. I can manipulate ice with it and yeah. The sixth one is called (I'm making it up again) 'Healing Slime' and it's like the Rokubi no Namekuji, the Six-Tailed Slug. I can heal anything when it's in my possession and I can trap enemies with…slime. (Everyone stifled a laugh) The seventh one is called 'Protecting Armor' and it's related to Nanabi no Kabutomushi, the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle. It helps me by protecting myself and can never have damage since the blade is like a body armor. It can never be broken and never be damaged. The eigth one is called (Don't know much) 'Sea Creature of Earth' and it's like the Hachibi no Kyogyū, the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox. I can create ink and I can have good observing skills when I have the sword in my possession. I can also break illusions, even ones cast by the Mangekyo Sharingan. (Sasuke widened his eyes) The ninth on is called 'World Destruction' and is like the Kyubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Fox. I can destroy and kill anything with one swipe of the blade. I can also manipulate all of the elements because of the Kyuubi's tails that represent each element."

"**You should be happy,**" Kyuubi said in his mind. 'Shut up, furball! What the hell are you doing in there anyway?' Naruto thought.

"**Something,**" Kyuubi said sweetly. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes.

"Naruto? Naruto? NARUTO!" Sakura screamed in his ear. Naruto widened his eyes and accidentally hit her in the face. Sakura was shocked and angry.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed. Flashbacks of the villagers shot through his mind and Minato, in the seal, saw them all. Naruto shrunk back in fear.

"I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean t-to. Y-you just s-startled me and I r-reacted. Please forgive me," He said in a rush. Sakura walked up to him and raised her hand but Tsunade roughly pulled her back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DIDN'T YOU SEE HIS FACE? THE FEAR? I'M ASHAMED OF YOU! THEREFORE, I WILL NOT MAKE YOU MY ASSISTANT! I HOPE YOU'RE SORRY BITCH!" Tsunade screamed. Sakura was shocked.

"B-b-but-" Tsunade slapped her in the face. "Don't 'but' me, Haruno! You are officially not fit to be a kunoichi and therefore I will ban you from your ninja rank!"

Naruto looked surprised. "Don't to that, Tsunade-sama. It was my fault. I should be the one to receive the punishment. I didn't know that Sakura-san was near me." Tsunade shook her head. "She deserves it, Naruto. She doesn't know about your life, the pain you have to go through." Naruto flinched.

"C-can you just tell her? I don't want to keep it a secret anymore and suffer from it. I want to open up to people." Tsunade and Jiraiya considered it and then sighed at the same time.

"It's your decision," Tsunade sighed. Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura and Sasuke. He explained everything to them.

(One hour later)

Sasuke looked shocked. 'He's the same as me, but different. He was hated and I was loved. He was lied and I received the truth.' Sakura just looked blank.

'My mother was right. He does have the demon in him. I should have just killed him.' Sakura slowly took out a kunai and Sasuke noticed. He tried to stop her but she already threw it at Naruto, aiming his chest. Jiraiya noticed since he was hugging the boy to calm him down. He put his arm around Naruto's chest and the kunai got stabbed into Jiraiya's arm. He winced and Naruto looked shocked.

Tsunade's anger was off the charts and she punched Sakura in the face. Sending her through the door. Then she rushed to Jiraiya and healed his arm after taking out the kunai.

"What the hell?!" She shouted at Sakura. Sakura glared at Tsunade. Yep, she actually glared at her role model. "My mother told me that he was the demon and he deserved to die. He killed my father and my grandfather."

Tsunade was red. "Sakura Haruno. Your mother has broken the law and she will receive the punishment. Death. Along with you as well since you know that Naruto's father is the Yondaime and I know that you're going to shout it out to the whole world. You will receive your punishment today and will be killed by Anko."

Sakura looked pissed off. "But can't you see? He killed your lover and your brother!"

Tsunade flinched at the mention of her lover and brother. Sakura smirked triumphantly. Yes. She knew about Tsunade's life after "peeking" in her personal file. Jiraiya whistled softly. 'Say your prayers, Sakura. That was a wrong move. A very bad move.'

"How do you know?" Tsunade said in a dangerously low voice. Sakura stood up and looked at her. Of course, she had a big mouth. "I looked in to your personal files about your life an-"

BAM! Tsunade punched her again in the chest Cracking her rib cage... and the floor. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PRIVATE! DIDN'T YOU SEE THE WORDS 'PRIVATE' LABELED ON THE FUCKING FILE?"

Sakura looked scared and badly bruised. Tsunade glared at her. "You will be punished by death for insulting the Hokage, looking in private files, and hurting one of the Sannin. Your mother will also face the same punishment for telling her child about the Kyuubi and insulting Naruto. Your punishment will start immediately and you can't say good-bye your friends. I will order one of the ANBU to get your fucking bitch of a mother."

(5 minutes later)

Sakura and her mother, Sakuno, were chained to the wall, badly beaten. Anko stood in front of them licking her kunai.

"Who should go first? The fucking mother or her shitty little daughter? I would gladly kill the daughter first since she verbally abused Naruto-kun. But then the mother told an S-ranked secret to her when she was young and hurt Naruto." Sakura and Sakuno looked at her in horror. "Who are you?" Sakuno said weakly.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Anko replied.

Screams were heard through Konoha and The Elemental Nations. That was the end of the Haruno family.

(Deep underground in Secret Location)

**AHHHHHH! **

"What was that?!" Kabuto Said.

"That Kabuto, Would be the screams of wailing pink haired Banshees being tortured.

...Silence

Ah, and that be the death of said Banshees... Finally quiet. if i had heard Naruto-Baka one more time i would have gone insane.

Kabuto sweat-dropped. _Your already Insane. _Kabuto Thought.

**I'm updating pretty fast... for now so review. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if i did they would have cookies. lots o' cookies **

**On with the Story xD**

Naruto was resting peacefully in the hospital bed with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi in the room. He was tired from talking too much. Then there was a sudden sound at the window. Jiraiya walked towards it and was shocked to see a fox perched on there. He opened the door and the fox jumped in.

"Who is this?" Tsunade asked. 'Kimi is my messenger for the Fox contract.' The fox was medium size and was blonde with two tails that had white tips. She had a scroll in her mouth and gripped it tightly with her teeth. She jumped on Naruto's bed and nudged him with her nose.

Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Naruto-sama! Yugito-san has sended you a message," Kimi said dropping the scroll. Naruto picked up the scroll and opened it.

POOF! A small gem appeared. It was beautiful and shimmered under the light. It was blue and had a small white mist spinning inside of it very slowly. Naruto smiled.

"One down 20 to go," he said. Tsunade and Kakashi looked confused and looked at Jiraiya.

"What? Oh. Those gems are for powering up the summon's strength and enhancing their ability. They also power up the sword's ability. There are specific gems all around the world for the swords so Naruto befriended all of the Jinchuuriki's so they can tell what's going on and send him the gems that are called Spiritual Crystals. In return Naruto created weapons for them and told them that the Shinigami and Kami blesses them," Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade and Kakashi was shocked. 'He makes weapons to? What's next? He meets Kami?'

Naruto nodded. "This is called Flaming Mist and goes with the 'Fireballs of Mass Destruction' blade."'

Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya waited in anticipation to see the sword. Naruto nodded at Kimi and gave her a yen. Then Kimi poofed back to the Demon realm in Hell.

Naruto suddenly had a dark blue scroll in his hand and did an unknown seal. Then the scroll opened and blue flames erupted. The adults gasped.

It was a beautiful katana that had a long dark blue blade with darker flames swirling around it. The handle was wrapped with white bandages that had the kanji of the sword's name in dark blue. There was also a small hole on it that was the perfect shape of the gem.

Naruto inserted the gem in the hole and it glowed. Then he heard a voice in his head. 'Arigato, Naruto-sama. Please come into your mindscape in midnight. There's something important to tell you.'

Naruto blinked. 'That was weird.'

"Oi! Oi!" Jiraiya waved his hand in front of Naruto's face. Naruto snapped out of his reverie and stared at Jiraiya. "Nani?"

"You were spacing out," Jiraiya said. "Oh." Naruto smiled sheepishly. Then he read the note from his "sister".

Dear Naruto,

I found the gem at a waterfall during a mission. I hope it's the one you were looking for. I want to thank you for the katana you made me. It's very useful in battle and kills my opponents so quickly.

From,

Yugito

Naruto smiled and wrote a quick reply. He bit his hand for blood and spread it in the air.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He said. There was a swirl of brown feathers and a medium sized hawk appeared. It had a container on the back with the kanji 'SPEED' and was very big. The hawk looked deadly and very sharp due to its eyes. The hawk bowed.

"What can I do for you, Naruto-sama?" it asked, Naruto smiled at it and replied, "I want you to send this to Yugito in Kumo, Shisou-san. Can you do that for me?"

"Anything for you, Naruto-sama," Shisou bowed. Naruto quickly put the note in the case and nodded at Shisou.

"May the winds guide you," He said. Shisou nodded and replied, "And may the stars let you see the right path."

He flew out the window with speed equal to the Yondaime's Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Naruto turned towards Tsunade. "When will I be released?"

"Tomorrow," the Godaime replied. Naruto nodded and lied back down in his bed.

(Midnight: Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw his father playing poker with one of Kyuubi's tail. Minato noticed his son's presence and smiled. "Wanna play?"

Naruto smirked. He was a master at poker and had very unusual luck in the game. He sat down next to Minato and shuffled the cards.

"Hey, Tou-san?" He asked. Minato smiled at the name. "What?"

"Did you see someone else around here? I heard a voice in my head to come here at midnight. Also, where did you get the cards?"

Minato smiled sheepishly. "I always have a deck of cards with me when I'm bored." Naruto sweat dropped. "Oh, the voice in your head will reveal itself soon. But for now, let's kill some time."

"**I don't want to kill time. I'd rather kill you blonde idiots,**" Kyuubi muttered. Minato and Naruto sweat dropped. The trio started the game and here were the results:

Naruto: 45 wins

Minato: 25 wins

Kyuubi: 0 wins

The father and his son started laughing since the Demon king lost all of the time. Then there was a flash of light. The trio turned around and their jaws dropped.

Standing there was a gorgeous woman with long silky blue hair up to her waist and misty white eyes. She wore a long silky blue dress with a misty white obi around her waist and her sleeves covered her hands. She wore white flats and had a blue necklace with the 'Flaming Mist' gem.

She turned towards the group and her eyes fell on Naruto. "Hello, Naruto-sama. My name is Kikyo and I represent the 'Flaming Mist' gem. I wanted to tell you something along with your father, I assume."

Minato stood up and nodded. Naruto looked confused. "What do we need to discuss, Kikyo-san?"

Kikyo smiled and nodded at Minato. Minato nodded and turned towards Naruto with a serious expression on his face.

"Naruto, you're part of a prophecy that the Three Fates and the oracle created." Naruto was shocked and sat down. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

Minato nodded and sat down along with Kikyo.

"The prophecy was created a million years ago when the ninja system first started. The Three Fates created a prophecy along with Shinigami, Kami, and the Oracle so a hero can save the world. All of the 9 bijuu are involved in it but Kyuubi doesn't know since he recently became the new Kyuubi."

Kikyo nodded and spoke, "The hero was said to be the Jinchuuriki of every new Kyuubi that came. That hero needs to destroy a group called Night Rise so they can't resurrect the ancient god of Time and Dimensions. That ancient god is so powerful that even Kami, Shinigami, or the 9 bijuu can stop her."

Naruto looked confused. "It's a girl?" Kikyo and Minato sweat dropped.

"Yes it's a girl. You never expected that a "girl" could be a god?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Anyways, the hero, that's you, needs to stop the group to resurrect the god. That means that Shinigami and Kami will train you until you're 14 years of age. Now you're 12 so that means two years of training including Jiraiya-sama's training and your father's." Naruto was shocked, excited, worried, and confused.

"Why two years?" Naruto asked. Minato smiled at him.

"Because the group Night Rise will start in two years to resurrect the god. They need time to strengthen their members." Naruto nodded.

"Wait…why was the god sealed and what's her name?"

Minato looked at Kikyo for approval and nodded.

"The Dimension and Time god's name is Sakuraichi. She was banned for changing the time and dimensions past, present, and future. Sakuraichi was psychotic for some unknown reason. Some say that she was either messed up by one of the gods or either lost her sanity for a reason. Anyways, she messed up the past, present, and future to enjoy innocent people to suffer deaths of loved ones and the evil succeed their goals. Sakuraichi was discovered for her deeds and the gods forced her to make the timeline correct and then sealed her somewhere in the Human World." (Yes, Earth. Naruto and some people will go there sooner or later to stop the group.)

Naruto absorbed the information in and saw Kyuubi staring at Minato.

"**As in the Sakuraichi? The Dimension and Time Goddess?**" He asked with wide eyes.

"Ummm…yeah?" Minato said.

Kyuubi sighed.

"**I see. So she was sealed,**" He muttered. Minato, Kikyo, and Naruto looked suspicious and walked in front of the gates. Kyuubi sweat dropped.

"**What?**" He asked. Minato and Naruto said at the same time, "How do you know her?"

Kyuubi sighed and closed his eyes. What he said next made Naruto and Minato faint and Kikyo's jaws to drop.

"**She was my ex-girlfriend.**"

**Plot twist anyone?**

**anyways Review plz and eat a cookie makes life betters xD ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, But i do Own theses cookies I'm eating**

**On with Story xD**

(Still in Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto and Minato woke up after a few minutes and shook their heads.

"Wow…what a weird dream. I dreamt that Kyuubi told us that Sakuraichi was his ex-girlfriend," Naruto muttered. Minato nodded his head in agreement.

Kyuubi rolled his huge eyes. "I**t's true**." Naruto choked and Minato widened his eyes. Kikyo sighed.

"What happened Kyuubi-sama?" She asked. Kyuubi grunted. "**I'll tell you when the time is right. I don't feel comfortable telling you now**." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Minato stopped him.

"He has feelings too you know," Minato whispered. Kyuubi sighed sadly.

"**Better wake up, kit. Someone's in your room,**" He said quietly. Naruto, Kikyo, and Minato was shocked at his behavior but left him to be alone.

Naruto nodded slowly and vanished from his mindscape. Kyuubi closed his eyes and there was a small tear falling down on the side of his cheek. (He needs to have emotions too you know!)

'**What have you done, Sakuraichi**?'

(Real World)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and tried to look through the blur. Light emitted from the ceiling, blinding him a little. He groaned and slowly sat up.

"So you're awake?" a voice said. Naruto looked at the guest and sighed in relief. It was only Jiraiya. Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow at this. "What?"

Naruto smiled. "I thought you were Sasuke asking me to fight him." Jiraiya opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the door "opened". Well, more like slammed opened. Naruto widened his eyes. "Déjà vu."

Sasuke stood beside the door with angry eyes, glaring at Naruto. "Fight me, dobe." Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Nope. Not until I want to. Hey, Ero-sennin? Pass me that black scroll in the left pocket of my pants," He said pointing at the orange pants.

'Thank Kami that no one took any of my scrolls. Maybe I should learn Fuinjutsu,' Naruto thought.

"I'll teach ya!" Minato said in his mind. Naruto mentally smiled. Maybe Jiraiya can, too.

Jiraiya gave the scroll to Naruto. Naruto smiled at him. "Thanks." Jiraiya smiled back. Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke. "Get out of my room. Or else I'll make you."

Sasuke smirked. "Are you scared that you're going to lose, dobe?"

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He's way out of your league, kid. So back off or I'll make you." Sasuke glared at Jiraiya who glared back. Sparks flew from their eyes. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Ano," He said. They still glared at each other. Naruto sighed mentally and opened the scroll.

He was then surrounded by black light and his clothes changed. Jiraiya and Sasuke stared at him.

Naruto wore his hitae-ite around his neck, which now had a black cloth. Black finger-less gloves were on his hands with metals bracers on the back with the kanji 'DEATH' on it in red. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt with a black trench cloak like his father with red flames licking the bottom and had a red swirl on the back, symbolizing his mother's clan. He also wore black baggy pants with a belt that has his three scrolls for the legendary weapons sealed in it and a kunai pouch on his right thigh and black sandals on his feet with white bandages on his legs. Naruto smiled.

"You like it?" He asked. Sasuke trembled in anger and his eyes showed jealousy.

"Fight me, dobe. On the roof. Now," He growled as he stomped towards the roof. Naruto looked surprised. "He has some attitude issue." Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto sighed. "I'm going to have to fight him since he's going to bug me all day until I say yes. Besides, I can get out of the hospital today."

"Just kick his ass, gaki. I don't like the I'm-an-Uchiha-so-you-better-listen-to-me attitude. I'll time it," Jiraiya grinned as he took out a stopwatch. Naruto sweat dropped and his eyes struck with realization. He told everything what happened in his mind. Jiraiya nodded his head and had a serious look in his eyes that creeped Naruto out.

"Wait until the Kyuubi's comfortable and ready to talk. Even Bijuu's have emotion," Jiraiya said seriously. Naruto nodded his head in understanding and used a water shuushin to the roof. Jiraiya grumbled about little brats and show-offs until he shushined as well.

(Rooftop)

Sasuke waited "patiently" for Naruto to arrive. 'How is he stronger than me? I'm an Uchiha! I'll kill him first and then I'll kill HIM!'

His thoughts were soon interrupted when a swirl of water appeared and revealed Naruto. Sasuke forced chakra into his eyes to activate his Sharingan. Naruto smirked and then Jiraiya arrived with a…stopwatch in his hand?

Sasuke smirked when Naruto went into a stance. 'I can copy his moves and I will kill him and my brother.'

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You can't copy my moves, teme. My father made this seal for me so a Sharingan user can't copy my moves or see what I'm going to do. Better luck next time." Sasuke growled. He went into a stance and took out a kunai. Naruto sighed. "Ero-sennin, you'll be referee."

Jiraiya nodded and said, "The fight between Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Hajime!" Jiraiya started the stopwatch and watched in excitement.

Sasuke smirked and had a confident look on his face as he charged at Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped into the air as he avoided Sasuke's kunai. Sasuke jumped into the air and kicked him in the chest. Naruto blocked it with his arm. He then threw Sasuke to the ground and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Like what Ero-sennin said. I'm way out of your league," He said. Sasuke scowled and wiped the blood from his lips as he stood up. "I will "beat" you, dobe. I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha's are superior than anyone else!"

Naruto shook his head and frowned. "Idiot." Sasuke charged at Naruto throwing kunai's at him along with shuriken's. Naruto smiled. "Time to put my acrobatic skills to the test."

Naruto bended his back to the ground and flipped sideways. He then flipped three times in midair backwards gracefully and landed in a crouch. "It's been a long time since I flipped. Get it?" Jiraiya jaws dropped. 'How long have you been holding back, Gaki?'

Sasuke growled and started to do hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!" A huge fireball shot towards Naruto but Naruto already prepared a jutsu.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" (Water Type; Water Barrier Wall) Naruto opened his mouth and a blast of water came out and blocked the fireball.

Sasuke growled and ran towards him with all the speed he could muster. He successfully punched Naruto in the stomach and smirked. Naruto grinned and poofed out of existence.

Sasuke growled and looked around for any signs of Naruto. Then he felt pain behind his back and fell down. Naruto kicked him in the back with his true strength making Sasuke unconscious.

Jiraiya stopped the stopwatch and smiled. "1 minute and 21 seconds. Not bad gaki." Naruto smiled and picked up Sasuke. He slung him over his shoulder and shushined to a hospital room.

(Outside)

Naruto smiled as he walked around the village. He loved it how he can be free.

"I'm so bored!" Minato said in his mind. Naruto's eye twitched and he screamed in his mind. 'Just shut up! I don't care if you're my dad or the freaking Yondaime! If you don't shut that mouth of yours than I will make you suffer. Remember! My mind, my rules!'

"But, that's not fair! You should respect me even if I'm dead or whatever. Besides, I'm your father AND the Hokage. Well, former Hokage. But still," Minato complained. Naruto rolled his eyes and then bumped into someone. He looked up and widened his eyes.

It was a woman with beautiful crimson eyes and wavy black hair. She had red lips and a good figure.

"Gomenasai," Naruto bowed. The woman smiled gently at him making him blush. "It's not your fault. I didn't look where I was going. By the way, my name is Yuuhi Kurenai." Naruto smiled back. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Kurenai smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Please excuse me. I have to go somewhere." She walked away leaving Naruto behind with a slight blush on his cheek.

'Ohhhhhh…is my son in LOVE!" Minato teased. Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he imagined Minato surrounded by a bunch of angry Kushina with a butcher knife in her hand. "AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Minato screamed.

Naruto blocked him out and continued to walk. Her crimson eyes were beautiful and her long black hair looked so soft. Naruto shook his head.

'Bad Naruto! Don't think about Kurenai! She's a woman half my age! Bad! Bad!' He thought.

(Naruto's Apartment)

Nighttime: 9:45 p.m.

Naruto sighed as he walked to his bedroom. He changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, ate ramen, and lied down on his bed.

'I hope teme won't try to kill me tomorrow. It'll be too troublesome. Damn! Now I sound like Shikamaru! Tch. What do I care?' Naruto thought.

He slipped into bed and went to sleep.

**Well Another one done, Reviews plz xD ^_^**


End file.
